bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sueños de Destrucción III
Archivo:Suenios_de_destruccion_III.png Personajes. Toa Dream. *Hetravitas/Gravitas . *Saria . *Destro . *Izi ( En otra Dimension). *Diurma . *Kralter . *Saren(Nuevo). Ejercito de las Pesadillas. *Rey Timeless One. *Numerosos Timeless Ones(Forma Pesadilla). Resistecia de los Sueños. *Zunder. *Izi. *Numerosos tros Sueños. Otros. *Voultner . *Artico . *Wattero. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo Viaje comienza... Hetravitas(Mente): Promesas... yo las he cumplido todas... han apsado muchos añps desde que me fusione con mi otro yo Kravitas, tengo pena por el... el esta dentro de mi... en el Limbo Ultimus, ahora que tengo un Gran poder, tengo una Gran responsabilidad... hay muchos como yo, como el caso de Kralter, el sabe donde esta su Hermano... pero por que no lo buca?... es un Demonio igual que Kravitas, solo piensan en el Poder, pero este individuo es diferente... pero no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que cumplir la Profecia Dream... Saria: Hetravitas... despiertate!!! Hetravitas: Woow, que ha pasado?! Saria: tu que Piensas... te quedaste dormido?! Hetravitas: Lo Siento mucho, y los demas? Saria: Afuera, Destro mejoro el Fretixk!!! Hetravitas: Me muero por verlo Afuera... Diurma: Hola Hetravitas!!! Kralter: Hola, amigo... Destro: Listo!!! Hetravitas: Wow amigo eso es genial!!! Destro: Esta cosa sera mas Rapida y veloz Wattero: Hola Toa Dream!!! Saria: Waterro, cuanto tiempo. Hetraivtas: Lo conoces? Saria: Si cuando llegue aqui, me dedique a proteger a la Cuidad de Tajun, junto con Kralter, de los Vorox, Los Skrall, Cazadores Oseos y otros peligros. Hetravitas: Oigan sienten eso?! Diurma: Si... Destro: TO no sienot nada... Saria: Que pasa? Kralter: Creo que Wattero sabe bien, o no? Wattero: Si tienes razon, Kralter, siganme... Destro: Wooo, vamos en el Nuevo Fretixk... Unos minutos despues Wattero: Han escuchado de la Profecia Dream? Hetravitas: El Comandante Nebula, nos dijo que eramos los Eelgido... Saria: Que?! Diurma: La profecia se trata de un Equipo de Toas, que peleara contra los Timeless Ones... Destro: Osea qeu iremos a la Dimension de los Sueños?! Kralter: Si... Wattero: Si iran, en la Dimension de los Sueños esta habiendo una Gran guerra, Sueños vs. Pesadillas Si esta guerra sigue haci, la Dimension de los Sueños Colapsara, uy los Timeless Ones seran libren y nos mataran a todo el Universo... incluyendo a los Grandes Seres... Hetravitas: Cumpliremos nuestro Deber... Wattero: Pero tambien dice la Profecia que un Ser de Estraordinario Poder, se creara, no se quien este ser pero tengan mucho cuidado sabria si decirles si es del Mla o del Bien, pero ojala que sea del Bien... Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Viaje comienza Pt.2 Hetravitas: Que estamos esperando vamos a Cumplir nuestro deber Wattero: Espera un momento amigo mio, oi que plasmo se sacrifico para qeu tu pudieras crear al Ser Ultimus... Diurma: Si Turaga... el nos dejo... Destro: Un Gran amigo, Izi estara desvastado cuando se lo digamos. Kralter: EL Fue un Noble Toa se sacrifico para Salvar a Todo el Universo. Wattero: Pues, necesitaran mucha ayuda tengo un Toa que ha mostrado muy buenos Atributos, Es poderoso, Agil pero es un Poco digamos Inquieto. Destro: Se puede Saber quien es? ???: Me hablo Turaga? Hetravitas: Oh eres tu...?! Saria: Saren, el matoran que de la mision Escolta!!! Saren: Oh Saria!!! hace tiempo que no te veia. Saria: Pero como te tranformaste en Toa? Saren; Pues, Artaka me comento que habia un Templo Suva en cada Isla, yo me curiose y fui al Templo de Metru-Nui, y pues sin querer me comverti en un Toa de Plasmo, Toa Saren. Destro: Bienvenido al Equipo de los Toa Dream. Diurma: El es el nuevo miembro ? Kralter: Me recuerda a plasmo. Destro: Vamonos, entre mas rapido estemos hai, tendremos mas Tiempo de salvar el Universo. Hetravitas: Si vamonos!!! Saren: Wooooooooooow!!!! epseren y como lo vamos a hacer. Kralter: Con mi Super Olmak Saren: OKey pero tu super Olmak no puede crear puertas Dimensionales como nos teletrasportaras? Kralter: Necesito que me den toda su Eenrgia Elemental *Un Podente Luz Sale de Todos loa Toa Dream (Incluyendo a Saren) Kralter: Preparensen!!!! *Se abre un Portal* Hetravitas: Volveremos y el Universo seguira en pie!!! *Se Cierra el Portal* Wattero: Eso espero mi queridos Toas... En otra parte de Spherus Magna. Artico: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Vrolterius: Oye Despierta!!! Artico: Wow, que extraño Sueño. Voultner: No fue un Sueño Artico: Que?, pero soñe que caia en un Puerta Dimensional Voultner: No fue un Sueño si caiste en un puerta dimensional. Artico: Oh enserio, y en donde estoy. Voultner: En Un-Nui, o mejor DIcho en Spherus Magna. Artico: Oh Dios!!! Voultner: Que tienes? Artico: Soy de la Dimension Perdida? Voultner: Oh y como es aya. Artico: Igual que aqui pero se controla todas las dimensiones y es estilo futuro de estas dimensiones ah y no existe ni la Orden de Mata-Nui ni esas Cosas, Y RAYOS ES ESA MAQUINA? Voultner: Es una Maquina Dimensional. Artico: Osea que con eso puedo volver a mi dimension!!! Voultner: Si, pero no esta en su funcionamiento completo... Artico: Los botones rojos siempre activan los portales , asi que.. Voultner: No!!!, no funciona completamente!!! Artico: no tarnquilo no pasara na... ouh *Una Nova los Teletrasporta* Capitulo 3: La Dimension de los Sueños. Destro: Listo llegamos!!! Hetravitas: Wow este lugar s eparece a Le-Metru solo que con plantas de verdad. Saria: Miren todas las cosas que hai aqui, esperen... Diurma: Izi... Que mal que no me pueod comunicar telepaticmaente como antes.... Kralter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Saren: Estas bien amigo ?! Kralter: Volter... el esta aqui... Hetravitas: Quien es volter? Kralter: Mi otro yo Hetravitas: Es como mi caso... Saria: Osea qeu tu eres la obscuridad de Volter.... Kralter: Si... y como pienso en positivo... simepre, el sera el Controlador y yo morire y no quieor morir... Saria: No te preocupes eos no pasara... Kralter: Los timeless one s se acercan!!! preparensen!!! Diurma: Tienes razon *Una Horda de Timeless Ones los Rodean( Forma pesadilla) General Timeless One: Son los Toa Drema los de la profecia, asesinen al Lider, haci el Rey jamas sera Derocado!!!! Hetravitas: Esto sera facil, con mis poderes de Ser Ultimus nuevos no sera tan dificil. Saria: Y con nuestra ayuda sera uan ams facil. ???: Tomen esto demonios malditos!!! Diurma: No puede ser ... es... Timeless Ones: El Lider de la Resistencia ataquen. *Disparos, y sonidos de armas blancas (1 hora) Timeless Ones: reitrada, tneemos que largarnos de aqui!!!! Diurma: Izi!!!! Izi; Diurma!!! Diurma: Te extrañe demasiado!!! Izi: Yo igual, lo unico que podia ser para verte una vez mas era meterme en tus Sueños... Diurma: Oye...! Izi: Perdo... fue por Amo... Saria: Awwwwwww... Que lindo!!! Kralter: Tenemos que rinos. Saren: Que aguafiestas eres Kralter: Destro: Saren... Saren: Que?! Destro: NO hables, o si no te desintegrare.... Sren: Quieres que te derrita como a una Roca!! Destro: Calmate os i no!!! Hetravitas: Ya clamense los Dos!!!! Saren: El empezo.... Hetravitas: y ahora que? Izi: Pues lo uncio que podemos hacer es ir hacia el campamento rebelde... Diurma: Vamos!!! Iiz: Pero esta a 1 dia que aqui... Hetravitas: Izi... sabes algo de la profecia Drema? Izi: Soy un Toa Dream, se demasiado, y que paso, como es que ere diferentes Gravitas? Hetraivtas: Ummm... ya no soy un To aahora soy un Ser Ultimus, y pues pla.... Izi: Y mi amigo Plasmo?! Diurma: Izi... Izi: Y mi amigo!!!! estoy preguntando!!! y plasmo... Hetravitas: El murio... Iiz: Pero como y por que *Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos*. Hetravitas: El sacrifico su vida para salvar a Saria... Izi: Osea que vale mas la vida de tu amiga que la de plasmo....!!! Saria: No Izi... no fue haci dejame explicarte... Izi: No!!! por tu culpa Izi murio...!!! Diurma: Izi calmate... vinimos aqui solo por ti... Izi: Pueden devolverse, no se les necesita ene sta dimension la Resistencia seguira... no necesitamos a un Ser Ultimus... Hetravitas: Izi... Plasmo no murio, como tu te lo imaginas... Iiz: A no ocmo murio entonces... Hetravitas: Dio la energia vital que tenia hacia Saria... fue para salvarme... Izi:... Hetravitas: Todo fue culpa de Kravitas... el mato a Saria, lo que provoco que yo me enojara... y nos fusionamos he creamos a Umbravitas... y cuabndo Plasmo le dio su energi avital, sair am esaco del Limbo... y forme a este ser Hetravitas... Izi: Osea que... el se sacrifico... KrlateR: Si... Izi: Por ustedes dos?! Destro: Haci es amigo... Izi: Vamonos entonces... Diurma: Si... Hetraivtas: lo habra entendido? Saria: YO croe que si? Destro: No... cunado Izi se enoja esconde ese enojo, los odio practicamente... Saria: Awwwwwwwwww.... Hetravitas: No te procupes ya s ele pasara, esta dolido si yo mmurirera ora vez estarias igual o no Saria: Supongo... En otro lugar de la Diemnsion de los Sueños... Voultner: Aaaaaah!!!! Artico: Todo esto por mi culpa.... Voultner: Estamos callendo y moriremos...!!! Aritoc: Fue un placer conoserte Voultner: Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!!!! Artico: Ooooh... bueno adios Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Voultner: Oye dejamos de caer... Artico: Pero como es posible... Voultner: Anti-Gravedad!!! creo que stamos en el Mundo de los Espiritus todo est alreves aqui tla vez por eso hay antigravedad... Artico: Ohhh... y como volvere a mi Dimension... Voultner: Cunado pueda voler a mi dimension... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Artico: Qeu tienes.... Voultner: Siento como si una parte de mi se quisiera Unir.... perop no pueden... Artioc: Vamos, apoyate en mi, tendremos que ir a buscar ayuda, algunos muertos deben de star cerca. Voultner: Eso suena raro... pero me da igual me duele mucho mi cabeza!!! Categoría:Historias Categoría:Legendas Categoría:Toa Dream Categoría:Timeless Ones Categoría:Ejercito de las Pesadillas Categoría:Resistencia de los Sueños Categoría:Profecia Dream Categoría:Seres Ultimus Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Titan Categoría:Titanes Categoría:Articulos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Articulos de Garmagic